goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Foo
''' Foo '''was the main character in the Save-Ums series, She was the child of Azura and Ike (or Luna Minami and Mickey McGuiness). Info *Voiced by: Kayla (SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, FamousAmosFan1957, and Cochrane-A's versions)/Ivy (Elephant012, Gfourtx, Kostas Karatzovalis, ComedyYes HorrorNo, Luna Minami, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, and Sarah West's versions). *Age: 3. *Family Relatives: Azura (SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, FamousAmosFan1957, and Cochrane-A's versions) or Luna Minami (Elephant012, Gfourtx, Kostas Karatzovalis, ComedyYes HorrorNo, Luna Minami, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, and Sarah West's versions) (mother), Ike (SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, FamousAmosFan1957, and Cochrane-A's versions) or Mickey McGuiness (Elephant012, Gfourtx, Kostas Karatzovalis, ComedyYes HorrorNo, Luna Minami, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, and Sarah West's versions) (father), Noodle (brother), Ka Chung (brother), Summer (SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, FamousAmosFan1957, and Cochrane-A's versions) or Jazzi (Elephant012, Gfourtx, Kostas Karatzovalis, ComedyYes HorrorNo, Luna Minami, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, and Sarah West's versions) (sister) Cloe (sister), Lynn (sister), Bohemia (sister), Coffee (brother), Lunick (SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, FamousAmosFan1957, and Cochrane-A's versions) or Custard (Elephant012, Gfourtx, Kostas Karatzovalis, ComedyYes HorrorNo, Luna Minami, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, and Sarah West's versions) (brother), Tom Terrific (SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, FamousAmosFan1957, and Cochrane-A's versions) or BB Jammies (Elephant012, Gfourtx, Kostas Karatzovalis, ComedyYes HorrorNo, Luna Minami, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, and Sarah West's versions) (brother) George Harrison (SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, FamousAmosFan1957, and Cochrane-A's versions) (brother), Friday (SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, FamousAmosFan1957, and Cochrane-A's versions) (sister), Selkie (SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, FamousAmosFan1957, and Cochrane-A's versions) (sister), and Rozalin (SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, FamousAmosFan1957, and Cochrane-A's versions) (sister). *Love Interest: Custard. *Likes: Looking at the moon, shows and films made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Sony, Dreamworks, Blue Sky Studios, Marvel, King Features, Terrytoons, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros, glowing rocks, fast food places, dining places, wrinkly raisins, peanut butter and raspberry jam sandwiches, lemonade, and helping wounded birds. *Dislikes: Shows and films not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Sony, Dreamworks, Blue Sky Studios, Marvel, King Features, Terrytoons, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros, playboy magazines, healthy foods such as vegetables and fruits, healthy drinks such as milk and water, gross foods such as grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, urine, poop, vomit, lawn clippings, grilled beavers, deep-fried squirrels, fried frog legs, skunk spray, bloody urine, dark urine, bloody eyeballs, pig nose pancakes, ratburgers, chicken feet soup, elephant tusk crackers, elephant skin, grass, dirt, mud, toothpaste, dental rinse, toilet water, bath water, and dirty diapers, and being sent to bed early. *Favorite Color: Yellow (SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, FamousAmosFan1957, and Cochrane-A's versions) or Orange (Elephant012, Gfourtx, Kostas Karatzovalis, ComedyYes HorrorNo, Luna Minami, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, and Sarah West's versions). Super Smash HTML5 Foo was a playable character and a starter character in Super Smash HTML5. Her sprite was based on her Amos Animation style, and her voices clips from The Save-Ums are used. Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Good Characters Category:ComedyYes HorrorNo's Allies Category:Luna Minami's allies Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' allies Category:DaTrueAngie's allies Category:Daviddizor's allies Category:Skunk's enemies Category:Skunkette's enemies Category:Fox's enemies Category:Foxeo's enemies Category:Rabbit's enemies Category:Rabbittette's enemies Category:761954's allies Category:Gfourtx's allies Category:Elephant012's allies Category:AnimeGamer1's allies Category:Sarah West's allies Category:Warren Cook's enemies Category:Bubbles8218's enemies Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:Davidddizor's enemies Category:Princess Davidddizor's enemies Category:BlueKraid's enemies Category:HectorHeathcoteFan2006's enemies Category:FamousAmosFan1957's enemies Category:Cochrane-A's enemies